


Flesh of My Flesh

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel, The X-Files
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, First Times, M/M, On the Run, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, crossovers, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the run, Jim must fight for Blair when another comes to claim him. Crossover with X-Files.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh of My Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something a little different with the Sentinel/Guide bonding so I focused on the bonding instincts and they are practically a character themselves. They certainly drive the behaviors.  
> *//Comments enclosed in asterisk and slashes//* indicate the unconscious instincts in the sentinels and guide. Because of the unconscious and egoless nature of the instinct, context indicates who is experiencing them at any time.

## Flesh of My Flesh

#### by Caro Dee

Author's website: <http://carodee.popullus.net>  
These characters do not belong to me. The Sentinel is owned by Pet Fly, etc. Not making any profit here.  
This story was written for Liz who purchased it at the Moonridge 2003 auction. I got so much help in writing this story. I'd like to thank Sharakh and Calista Echo for the thorough plot betas, Patk and Goldseadragon for helping me with the flashbacks, Mice for checking my first fight scene, Mason for the needed support, Pattrose for the lovely pics and ShayAlyce for the grammar beta despite her own busy schedule. Thank you all so very, very much.  
  


* * *

From his position in the shadows of the alley, the dark figure lowered his binoculars and continued watching the sentinel and guide eating in the diner. It had taken a while to locate them, although his best guess had been that they would be in this city at this time and, while he was pleased to be correct, their predictability bothered him. If he could figure it out, the others wouldn't be far behind. He needed to secure his target soon and be gone before they arrived. 

Unaware of his scrutiny, the two men in the diner continued eating. 

Listening in on their conversation wasn't very enlightening, being mostly limited so far to sounds of chewing and requests to pass the salt. They looked tired and rough around the edges after several weeks of running, but not as bad as he'd expected. He thought it was probably due to Ellison's Special Forces training. Avoiding the hunters this long...well, that was pretty impressive, he had to admit. 

All that was about to end. Ellison was on his guard, eyes constantly searching the area, turning to the door each time someone entered and assessing them. Not good enough, though. Only a fool would try to take them in front of so many witnesses. Sandburg, on the other hand, seemed totally engrossed in his food. Not really cut out for this business. Well, that was just too bad for him. 

They'd be coming out soon; he'd better get into position. It wouldn't be long before his target was acquired. The other one was unnecessary and would have to be neutralized. The Consortium would probably be willing to buy him, but he didn't have the resources to contain both of them and he knew which man was the rare and exploitable talent. 

Carefully easing out the back end of the alley opposite the busy diner, he ran through his plan once more. This time next week, his circumstances would be completely different. The Consortium would have to deal with him or lose out on a golden opportunity. He could already see the sour faces of his former employers as they were forced to negotiate with him. 

He smiled, enjoying the thought of coming out on top again. He'd had enough of slinking around in the shadows, trying to work in secret. Soon he'd be back in power, maneuvering with the best of them, making deals, consolidating alliances and undermining his enemies, getting ready for the big day. 

Krycek could hardly wait. 

* * *

"Wouldn't it be easier to just climb on the plate and roll around in it, Chief?" Jim snapped. The sight of Blair frantically shoveling eggs and homefries down his throat made him feel irritable and guilty. 

*//Subliminal identification of danger. Mild adrenaline surge. Heightened irritability. Danger to guide noted. Protect the guide.//* 

Blair grabbed a piece of toast and took a huge bite. He rolled his eyes at Jim and pointed at his mouth. 

The bulging cheeks made him look like a chipmunk, Jim thought uncharitably. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Don't talk with your mouth full." Jim forced himself to keep eating as well. Who knew when they'd have the chance to eat again? Granola bars and lukewarm bottled water didn't count. 

The diner was surprisingly full at 5:00 a.m. It was an industrial area and Jim supposed most of the people here were just coming off, or about to start early morning shifts. Hopefully, he and Blair looked like just another couple of guys who'd gotten off work and didn't stand out too much with their wrinkled clothes and day-old beards. 

At least the food here was plentiful and cheap. They were on their second round, Blair having announced that one Hungry Man Special - three eggs, three pancakes, homefries, bacon, toast, and a bottomless cup of coffee - was not going to be enough. Jim had expected a comment about the bacon, but Blair had quietly said, "We need the calories," and that was that. 

Jim drank his coffee and frowned at Blair. It was his fault that Blair was here, yet Blair was cheerful and uncomplaining, coming up with solutions to problems with the same inventiveness he'd used while working with Jim at the Cascade PD, constantly talking about the things he and Naomi had done to survive during his early years. Jim suspected that, except for the danger, Blair would almost be enjoying all this. For some reason, that thought aggravated him and his grip tightened on his coffee mug. 

They'd been on the run for almost two weeks now. Jim remembered staring disbelievingly at the anonymous email warning them that their capture at the station was imminent. Then his senses had picked up the sound of white noise generators in the building. Calling Blair over to read the message, he'd taken a quick look out the window and spotted several black vans covering the exits. 

Thank God for Blair's quick thinking. Raiding one of the janitor's closets, he used damp rags and cleaning fluid to start a smoldering fire that was all smoke and little actual blaze. Hitting the fire alarm allowed them to get out in the midst of all the confusion and slip away. 

The loft was under surveillance as well, and Jim knew enough from his time in Special Forces to recognize a highly-funded, probably government, operation. Stopping just long enough at an ATM to withdraw his cash limit and empty out what little funds Blair had, Jim hustled the two of them out of Cascade. He wasn't even willing to risk a call to Simon. 

It was Blair's idea to use trains. They reluctantly 'borrowed' a randomly chosen car and drove it to Seattle where they abandoned it in a shopping center parking lot, then walked to the rail yard and hopped a train. Despite the stress and exhaustion, Blair still managed to lecture for over an hour on the history of 'riding the rails' in America. Jim would never admit it, but he'd found it pretty interesting, as well as taking his mind off whatever the hell was going on. 

They had one close call in San Francisco. Carefully choosing a pay phone several miles from the train tracks, they made a call to Simon to let him know what was going on. Jim made it a quick call and then they left. They were six blocks away when a black van pulled up to the phone booth. Fortunately, Jim spotted it immediately and pulled Blair into an apartment building basement, breaking the door down. They found a dark corner and hunkered down until nighttime when they could make their way back to the trains. 

The speed with which they'd been located was extremely disturbing and they became much more cautious, hiding during the day and traveling at night. 

"Hey," came a quiet voice. Jim looked up at Blair, who was smiling at him. "It's going to be okay, Jim." 

Jim grimaced, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, sure, Chief. We don't even know who these guys are or what they want." 

Blair raised an eyebrow and said quietly, "We don't? I think we can safely say they didn't believe the press conference and they're looking for a sentinel." 

"A _sentinel_ ," Jim pointed out, also lowering his voice. "There was no reason for you to come along. You could be safe back in Cascade, not running around like an escaped felon." 

"No, I couldn't," Blair said easily. "You need me to keep you out of trouble. We're a team, man. I go where you go." 

'What the hell do you say to something like that?' Jim swallowed the lump in his throat and just nodded at Blair, who smiled back. "You about done there, Sandburg? I'd like to get out of here someday soon." 

Blair pushed his chair back and stood up. "Okay, I'll be in the restroom. I can't wait to clean up a bit." He picked up his backpack and headed off. Jim paid quickly, grabbed his sports bag, and followed, reluctant to let Blair out of his sight for even an instant. 

He found Blair with his T-shirt off, already soaping up and trying to rinse off in the small sink. Jim pulled out his disposable razor, wet it under the faucet, which Blair held on for him, and began scraping his face. He winced, but it was better than using industrial strength hand soap on his face. One thing about being on the run was the classy establishments where you purchased your necessities, like K-mart and gas station groceries. Nothing was hypoallergenic enough to suit Blair, so Jim got to shave dry. 

Blair grabbed his T-shirt and used it to dry off, preferring it to the small paper towels available. Bending over, he rummaged in his backpack and opened a new pack of plain white T-shirts. "Gonna have to do laundry soon," he commented. 

Jim ran his hand over his face and decided that was good enough. Trading places with Blair, he handed over the razor and took his own shirt off. Blair had no problems with using the hand soap, he noted enviously. Splashing water over his face and rubbing wet paper towels vigorously over his armpits, Jim watched Blair in the mirror. Blair noticed and grinned, pulling exaggerated faces as he shaved around his mouth. Jim smiled back and flicked Blair's jaw. "Missed a spot there." 

When Jim moved Blair's backpack aside to get to his sports bag, he realized how heavy the pack was. "Sandburg," he said angrily, "I thought I told you to get rid of those books." 

"What? Toss them in the nearest dumpster? You know I can't do that, Jim. I signed those books out. I'm responsible for them." 

"Well, they weigh a ton; and if we need to make a run for it, I don't want you weighed down by them. You've got to get rid of them, Chief. Drop them off at a library, if it matters so much to you." 

"Uh huh, that's a great idea. The librarian finds them in the drop box, realizes they're not a part of their collection, contacts the university library, and the bad guys know where we've just been that day. Real smart idea." 

Jim sighed. "Sandburg, for such a genius, you sure are dumb. You don't put them in the drop box. You slip them behind a shelf of books that looks like nobody's touched them in years. Something boring, like anthropology--" 

"Hey!" 

"Ow! Or accounting. That way, no one finds them until the library does its yearly inventory...or whatever it is libraries do." Jim raised his eyebrows and waited. 

Blair opened his mouth, stood there a moment, and then closed it. 

Jim grinned. Score one for the big, dumb cop. 

Blair conceded. "The next library we come to, Jim." 

"Yeah, well, until then, I'm taking some of these." Jim opened the pack, pulled out two heavy books, and stowed them in his own bag. He grabbed a clean T-shirt and pulled it on. "C'mon, Junior. You ready?" 

"Yeah, let's go." Blair stowed the razor in his backpack and stood up. 

Then they walked out of the brightly-lit diner into the early morning darkness and headed back to find a train going East. 

*//Heightened subliminal awareness leads to conscious awareness. Increased production of adrenaline. Protect the guide.//* 

Jim was uneasy. He thought they'd shaken off their pursuers days ago, but now he could sense the faint traces of somebody's interest. "Stop a minute, Chief," he said and put his hand on Blair's shoulder to ground himself. Opening up his senses, he cast around for whatever had alerted him. 

"What is it, Jim?" 

"I think we've been spotted. I'm not sure, though..." 

"Subliminal messages, Jim. You don't know why, but your subconscious sees the pattern. Let's go." Trying not to attract attention, Blair picked up the pace. 

Covering Blair's back as best he could, Jim led them through dingy back alleys and deserted sidestreets, avoiding the main streets that were already showing signs of early morning traffic, always angling back towards the rail yard. He cursed the impulse to splurge on the first hot meal they'd had in days. Somewhere between the tracks and the all-night diner, they'd been spotted. That was the kind of mistake they couldn't afford. 

They quickly climbed the chain link fence and headed through the dark rail yard to the waiting train, their footsteps quietly crunching in the gravel. The light from passing cars coming off the highway exit momentarily played over them and then disappeared. The door of an all-night liquor store across the way opened and a woman came out talking, her voice a little too loud. Her companion laughed drunkenly as he answered her and then both of them climbed into a car and drove off. 

Suddenly, Jim stopped Blair as a shadow detached itself from the train and stepped forward. 

"Going somewhere, gentlemen?" 

*//Danger identified. Sensory sweep to determine nature of danger. Flight or flight response activated. Protect the guide.//* 

Jim took in the slightly scruffy appearance of the man in front of him. He was a tall man, virtually the same height and weight as Jim, with dark hair and green eyes, dressed in worn jeans and a leather jacket that had seen better days. His left arm hung down oddly at his side and Jim had his suspicions, but the right hand held a gun on them with complete assurance. Jim's hearing couldn't detect any other heartbeats nearby. This guy was working alone. 

"You're not one of the ones that have been following us," Jim said with certainty. 

The man smiled. "Nope. Let's just say, I represent another faction. As a matter of fact, I did you a favor. I'm the one who sent you the email warning you to get out." 

"Out of the goodness of your heart," Jim said dryly, easing forward imperceptibly. 

"Hell, no. The wrong guys were about to pick you up and there were too many of them for me to handle. Fortunately, you did an excellent job of evading them until I could catch up. And if you don't stop right there, I _will_ shoot." 

Damn. "And just who the hell are you?" Jim demanded. 

The man hesitated, then shrugged, and grinned. "Call me Krycek." 

"How did you know where to find us?" This was a real concern of Jim's. If they got out of this, he didn't want to repeat his mistake. 

Krycek smirked. "I've been on the run myself and I know all the tricks. You were spotted in San Francisco and, three days ago, in Salt Lake City; but there were no signs of you in airports, bus terminals, train stations, car rental agencies, hotels, motels, or shelters. After Seattle, checking out reports of stolen cars produced zip. No police reports of vagrants meeting your description trying to hitchhike. That doesn't leave a lot of possibilities, so I knew you were hopping trains. Excellent way to get around without leaving a trail." 

Blair spoke up. "What do you guys want with us anyway?" 

*//Guide identified. Sensory sweep to determine acceptability of guide. Guide unbonded. Acceptable. Preliminary imprinting begun. Increase in hormone and pheromone production. Sexual excitement activated. Subliminal bonding signals given.//* 

Krycek turned to Blair and examined him with a disturbing intentness. Then he smiled and nodded in a curiously satisfied manner. 

*//Strange male's sexual interest in guide noted. Adrenaline increase. Protect the guide.//* 

Jim felt his hackles raise and he stepped in front of Blair. He heard Blair's quiet, annoyed whisper, "Knock off the BPS, man!" 

Krycek was pleased. Blair Sandburg was not at all hard on the eyes and just thinking about what he'd read in the sentinel/guide research report was making him hard. This was going to work out just fine. "Go on, Sandburg. I'm sure you have a pretty good guess." 

Blair shook his head and smiled cheerfully. "No idea, man. Not a clue. Why don't you tell us?" 

Krycek smiled back. "Sure you do. Press conference...sentinels...thesis... Ring any bells?" 

"I confessed to falsifying my data. I wanted it to be true, but I just couldn't let the lies go on." 

The corner of Krycek's mouth twitched. Sandburg looked so earnest and sheepish. It was a great performance. "And I suppose you had such a crush on your roomie here that you fantasized about him being Superman?" 

Sandburg beamed up at him genially and shrugged. "Well, you know, sometimes you just get carried away. Jim's no Superman and he's no sentinel, either. Believe me, he's more trouble than he's worth and you guys really, really don't want him." 

Both men were shocked at Krycek's next words. 

"Nobody wants Ellison. Sentinels are pretty common, but guides, now... that's a different story. You're a valuable commodity, Blair Sandburg." 

/*/Adrenaline surge. Protect the guide. Protect the guide. Protect the guide.//* 

'Oh Jesus. He's after Blair.' Jim's heartrate sped up. Krycek's eyes met his - cold, hard, and slightly amused. The two men stared at each other, acknowledging the bald fact that one of them was going to die here. 

'Not me,' said Krycek's eyes. 

'I'll stop you,' Jim's promised. 

"What _are_ you talking about?" When Sandburg spoke, both men turned to look at the oblivious civilian. Ignoring the threat to himself, Blair demanded impatiently, ""What do you mean, sentinels are common?" He'd been looking for sentinels for years now and only found two. He'd assumed that meant they were rare. Something in Krycek's casual announcement, in his sly, self-satisfied tones, set off alarms in Blair's head. 

'Well, well,' thought Krycek, 'looks like knowledge might just be the key to this lock. Let's throw out a little bait.' "Sentinels can't hide what they are, not in this day and age. Their senses come on-line and _bang_ , they're picked up and harvested for their genetic potential. It hasn't worked out as well as the Consortium hoped. The senses make men more vulnerable, as well as more powerful. The scientists are still doing research to figure that one out." 

*//Adrenaline surge. Protect the sentinel. Protect the sentinel. Protect the sentinel.//* 

When Blair realized what Krycek meant, he was almost blinded by the rage welling up in him. Sentinels - _his_ precious sentinels - picked up and harvested like...like animals. Men and women created by nature to protect and serve humanity were being systematically destroyed for selfish gain. The cruelty, the unnaturalness of it, hit Blair all the way to the core and he knew it had to be stopped. He began breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. 

Krycek continued, misinterpreting the reason for Blair's racing heartbeat and attributing it to scholarly fascination. "Except for Ellison here. He goes on-line and, instead of cracking up, he gets his abilities under control...and nobody knows why. You have no idea how close he came to being picked up and dissected into table scraps. But the decision was made to watch him, to see if his secret would be revealed in the field. Then your dissertation goes public, and there's the answer - you're his control. The powers that be want guide genetics to add to the mix in order to research whether it will stabilize their sentinels enough to allow full use of their senses." 

Blair's voice was grim as he said, flatly, "You're breeding a race of supermen." 

Krycek grinned like a shark. "You got it, genius. Super soldiers, actually. Only, it's not a breeding program. It's more like genetic restructuring to enhance abilities in existing adults." He looked Blair up and down again with a covetous gleam. "You are going to be so useful with that brain and that body." 

And if the research was correct about a guide's loyalty to their sentinel, he wasn't going to be alone anymore. Krycek would have a partner he could trust to watch his back and, with Sandburg's intelligence, the man would understand the necessity of what needed to be done. No more working alone. Krycek wanted it so badly, he could taste it. 

Jim stepped forward, snarling, "Nobody's harvesting Sandburg!" 

Krycek calmly raised the gun, sighting on Jim's forehead. "Back off, pitbull, or I'll put you down right now." 

*//Danger to sentinel identified. Protect the sentinel.//* 

Jim felt an iron grip pull him back and then Blair stepped in front of him, shielding him from the gun. Jim growled with frustration, but subsided at a fierce glare from his partner. Blair didn't look like himself; his face was pale and his eyes glittered darkly. Jim realized suddenly that Blair was in a state of extreme rage. 

As he moved forward, Blair whispered at sentinel hearing level, "Chill, Jim. Are you _trying_ to get killed?" 

"Yeah, Jim. Better listen to your guide," Krycek taunted. "Since you won't have him around much longer." 

Both men's heads whipped around to stare at Krycek. "You heard that?" Blair said, shocked. 

"Damn. He's a sentinel, Chief. That's why I've been irritable since we got here; I was sensing him." 

Krycek laughed at the tense looks on their faces. They were thinking he was another Alex Barnes. Well, he supposed from their perspective, he was. "Not like you, Ellison. You're a natural, full sentinel. But I've got two heightened senses and that qualified me for the super soldier enhancement." He grimaced. "Well, the earlier one, anyway. I've had a little trouble convincing the Consortium to give me the newest version." 

Blair cocked his head and took another step towards Krycek. His voice was mild and Jim didn't think the other man knew Blair well enough to detect the level of his anger. "You're not a full sentinel or you would have been...harvested for your genetics. Right? But not as a partial sentinel? So you get the benefit, stealing what Nature didn't give you. Why use partial sentinels? Why not just recruit the full sentinels?" 

Blair was up to something. Jim took a step forward and halted as Krycek brought the gun up and said coldly, "Last warning. Don't fuck with me." 

Blair took a sideways step to put himself squarely in front of the gun. "Jim won't try anything. Right, Jim?" 

'Right, Blair. Sure thing. You go ahead and talk him to death and I'll just stand around here until you're done.' Jim gritted his teeth in frustration and eyed the distance between Blair and Krycek, waiting for the gunman's moment of distraction. 

Krycek smiled as Blair took another step forward. 'Keep on coming, gorgeous.' 

Blair locked eyes with Krycek and took another step. The man was excited, almost hyper with anticipation, and Blair realized with shock that the man was sexually attracted to him. 'Oh, shit. Okay, okay, be cool, man. We can use this. Just... just pretend he's a pretty girl.' The symptoms of anger and panic had some similarity to arousal. With a little misdirection, maybe Krycek would misread him. Blair took a deep breath and widened his eyes, tilting his head slightly to the side as he met Krycek's gaze, going for challenge without aggression. His next step was a little looser, the roll of his hips subtly inviting. Blair suppressed a shudder as Krycek's eyes flickered down his body . "You didn't answer my question." 

Krycek dragged his eyes up to meet Blair's and shrugged. "Why not use full sentinels? Well, they're defective in that they eventually lapse into permanent catatonia. Partials are less vulnerable to catatonia and tend to deal with the senses better, maybe because, even with the treatment, they aren't as sensitive. Mostly, though, full sentinels simply aren't as 'flexible' as the Consortium needs." 

"Flexible," Blair repeatedly slowly, revulsion filling him as he realized the implications. "You mean, morally flexible. Right? The Consortium wants things done that the sentinels refuse to do, that violate their genetic imperative to protect the tribe. So they found partials who are willing to follow orders and be...flexible." 

'Okay, _that_ didn't sound good. Damage control time.' Krycek stepped up to Blair and gazed down at him, willing him to understand. "You have to understand that it is necessary. It's not just sentinel abilities. It's enhanced human abilities across the board - increases in strength, speed, endurance, intelligence, healing... You have no idea what we're facing. Ugly things have to be done, yes, but always for a purpose. You don't understand why now, but soon I'll be able to tell you everything and you'll agree that it's necessary, Blair." 'Come on. Lots more juicy info where that came from. Take the bait, Guide.' 

Blair's eyes glittered as he looked up at the other sentinel and nodded slowly. "I look forward to that explanation, Krycek." 'Although I don't think you will,' Blair thought viciously. This was one time when he didn't think he'd have any moral qualms about how that information was obtained. Maybe he'd think differently when he wasn't so angry, but Blair wouldn't bet on it. 

'Oh, you have no idea, baby.' Krycek smiled and slowly brought his prosthesis up and placed it around Blair's shoulder, resting it on the backpack. Blair didn't move back, but he tensed; and Krycek had to suppress his bitterness at Blair's start as he recognized the hard feel of the false limb. 

Then Blair relaxed and leaned against Krycek, bringing his arms up around the man's waist. He laid his head against the broad shoulder, turning to look at Jim from the shelter of Krycek's arm. 

*//Partial bonding signal from guide indicating receptivity and interest. Intensification of sentinel bonding interest signals. Continued preliminary imprinting.//* 

'Yes!' Krycek almost crowed with victory. 'Looks like I called it. The little professor's price is knowledge.' It wouldn't have stopped him from forcing the bonding; but if the guide was willing, so much the better. He could almost feel sorry for Ellison, watching his guide jump ship. 

Jim met Blair's steady gaze. He knew that Blair was playing for time, even though he didn't like it one bit. His instincts were screaming at him to jump forward and rip Blair away from the other sentinel, but unless Blair managed to distract Krycek enough, Jim's chances weren't good. 

Keeping a watchful eye on Ellison, who looked ready to chew nails, Krycek bent down and nuzzled Blair's hair. "I'm looking forward to it, too. The bonding is supposed to be incredible, Blair. I'm going to make you feel so good. And once we're bonded, those old men will have to deal with us and give me what I want." 

"Fuck!" Jim laughed contemptuously. Anything to get this guy's attention off Blair and stop that obnoxious fondling. What was Blair playing at? "This guy's a renegade looking to buy his way back in. You're working alone. Right, Krycek? Living hand to mouth, sleeping in dives, scrambling for the next opportunity, always looking over your shoulder. A rat in a hole. Sandburg's your ticket out of that life." 

Krycek frowned and shrugged. Ellison's words stung, but it didn't really matter what he thought. "It'll work, too. When I come in bonded to the only known existing guide, they're gonna have to give me the newest treatment or lose the use of a sentinel/guide pair in the field. They don't like to waste an opportunity like that." Krycek sniffed Blair's hair and mouthed at a curl, tasting it. 

Through a rising anger, Jim heard Blair's voice saying casually, "The bonding. Tell me more about that." 

Krycek leered and pulled Blair in closer. "Yeah, you don't know about that. Guess you didn't do your research thoroughly enough, college boy. You two are obviously not bonded." 

"How do you know that?" Blair asked, curious. 

"I've read the surveillance reports. If you two were bonded, you'd be screwing 24/7." Krycek frowned at the thought and then dismissed his jealousy. It wasn't like Ellison was going to around long enough to be a problem. 

"It's a sexual bond? Burton doesn't mention anything about that." Blair began to run his hands slowly up and down Krycek's back, watching the man's eyes half close with pleasure, still carefully watching Jim. Standing this close, Blair was extremely aware of the warmth radiating from Krycek. He could feel it along the whole length of his body. 

Krycek shrugged. "Maybe he didn't know. But the Consortium has resources you can't begin to imagine. They didn't know about guides, but once they knew what they were looking for, they researched and found everything anybody anywhere ever knew about sentinels and guides. Apparently, the bonding's completely instinctual. Frankly, I'm surprised you two _haven't_ bonded. There's supposed to be this incredible pull." 

Jim and Blair carefully did not look at each other. "We're straight," Blair said. 

"Not supposed to make a difference," Krycek said, "but I'm not complaining here. Means you're still available." He pulled Blair in tighter against his body and shivered at the pressure against his erection; one eye keeping a sharp watch on Jim. 

*//Awareness of strange sentinel's interest. Chosen sentinel failed to respond to previous bonding signals. Potential alternate identified. Increase in hormone and pheromone production. Sexual excitement activated. Subliminal bonding signals given.//* 

*//Subliminal bonding signals received. Chosen guide interest evident. Bonding/mating instincts activated. Guide acquired.//* 

Blair could feel Krycek's hard-on pressing against him and, to his horror, felt his own cock twitch with interest and begin to lengthen. No way was he attracted to Krycek, and yet it was happening. Even worse, he watched as Jim's nostrils flared and a look of absolute fury appeared on his face. 'Damn,' he thought with dismay, 'this bonding thing is real. And I so do not want to bond with this asshole. Still... to protect Jim....' 

*//Awareness of chosen guide's interest in strange sentinel. Rival identified. Adrenaline surge. Territorial instincts activated. Protect the guide.//* 

"Stop right there, Jim!" Blair barked, panicking as Jim took one step forward, then another. There was a wild look to Jim that had him worried. Krycek growled and his finger tensed on the trigger. This guy wouldn't hesitate to shoot. "Jim, man, get a grip!" 

Jim stopped, but his eyes didn't waver from Krycek's for an instant. His body language said that he was seconds from attack. "Sandburg's mine!" he snarled. 

"You had your chance and you blew it, buddy. He's mine now," Krycek taunted, "but I promise I'll take good care of him for you." He rubbed his cheek against Blair's hair like a cat and smirked triumphantly over his head at the sentinel. 

Jim could see Krycek's trigger finger begin to tense. What was he waiting for? Then he realized what he'd been hearing all along: the sound of a train approaching. The noise of the passing train would cover the sound of a gunshot. The area around the rail yard was too populated and the sound of gunfire would hamper Krycek's escape while dragging Blair with him. But Krycek had miscalculated... badly. 

Tense with fear, Blair watched from Krycek's hold as Jim lifted his head, listening. Then Jim looked straight at him and there was a faint gleam in his eyes. Blair's heart began to race and he got ready for whatever Jim had planned. 

The train was getting closer. "Not long now, sweetheart," whispered Krycek into Blair's ear, his words more for Jim's benefit than Blair's, but his eyes never once wavered from his target. "I'm going to make you forget all about this loser." 

"I don't think so," said Blair, absently, and then the train was upon them. 

They were bathed in bright light for a few seconds and then back in the pale glow of distant streetlights. The loud rumble and vibration of the train grated on their ears and the wind from its passage whipped their hair and clothes about. Blair blinked the hair out of his eyes. The faintest of nods... _Now!_

Blair sagged in Krycek's grasp - the prosthesis unable to hold him - straightened his knees, and surged upwards, ramming the top of his skull against Krycek's jaw. His hands frantically swept Krycek's gun arm to the side, the sound of the shot lost in the cacophony of the train. And then Jim was there. 

He was a blur in the darkness, swinging his sports bag hard into Krycek's head. Blair leaped out of the way and winced at the loud thunk, remembering Jim putting some of the heavier books from Blair's small backpack into his bag. Krycek staggered, stunned by the two blows to the head. Jim followed up with a sharp kick to the other man's solar plexus and Krycek crumpled, his gun flying off into the darkness. 

Jim grabbed Blair around the waist. "The train!" he yelled. 

The two edged closer to the racing train. Then Jim reached out and grabbed hold of the ladder on a boxcar. The jerk pulled Blair off his feet and, for one dizzying second, he hung in mid-air, and then Jim swung him around to hit the ladder. 

"Climb, Chief!" 

Even in the darkness, Blair could see the incredible strain on Jim's face. Gritting his teeth, Blair pulled his feet onto the ladder and climbed up as fast as he could to give Jim room on the ladder. 

He got to the top and climbed over, sprawling on top of the boxcar. Jim was right behind him, crouched over him, and staring intently back. 

"Shit!" 

"What? What is it?" Blair yelled over the noise of the train. 

Jim watched Krycek roll up and stand, looking around for them, and then focusing on the train. There were only three cars left to go as Krycek made an incredible leap and grabbed a ladder. With an odd, jerky grace as he used his one arm to grab rung after rung, Krycek climbed easily and rolled over to the top of his boxcar. Standing and swaying with the train movements, he began running forward, leaping over the gap between cars with an ease that made Jim distinctly nervous. 

"Krycek made it onto the train. He's still coming after us." 

*//Increased production of adrenaline and testosterone. Territoriality activated. Mating/bonding instincts activated. Defend the guide. Kill the rival sentinel.//* 

* * *

*//Increased production of adrenaline and testosterone. Territoriality activated. Mating/bonding instincts activated. Acquire the guide. Kill the rival sentinel.//* 

Krycek leapt over the gap between two boxcars. 

He was close enough to see Ellison stand up and turn to face him. Krycek bared his teeth in a grin that had no humor in it and Ellison snarled back at him. 

Filtering out the noise of the train, he heard Ellison order Sandburg, "Get back and stay out of the way, Chief. If I'm losing, I want you ready to get off the train and away from this asshole." 

"I'm not leaving you, Jim." 

Krycek felt a wave of fury. Sandburg was _his_ guide and no penny-ante local cop was going to stop him. What right did he have to a guide, anyway - protecting one city? Going about his business, feeling self-righteous because he was facing mere criminals and totally wasting his guide. 'Not even bonding him, for Christ's sake!' 

He had plans for Sandburg. Fuck one city - Krycek was gonna save the world. And for that, he needed this man at his side. 'Too bad for you, Ellison!' he thought grimly. 

He came to the next gap and jumped it easily, making it showy to intimidate Ellison, and enjoying the stretch and surge of his enhanced muscles. Then there was only the length of one boxcar between them and Krycek felt the growing anticipation of battle. He raced along the top of the rumbling train, wind whipping past him, eyes locked with Ellison's furious, defiant gaze. 

Then the last gap was there and Krycek leaped. Ellison roared and charged forward to meet him. Grinning like a shark, Krycek slammed into him. 

* * *

'Damn, Krycek is fast,' thought Blair, moving back to give Jim room. 'And strong. Maybe stronger than Jim. God, I hope not.' 

Lights from the warehouses that lined the railroad tracks lit the train dimly, but clear enough for even Blair to see. He stared at Jim's broad back, past him to the oncoming figure of Krycek, grinning like a maniac, looking entirely too confident. Krycek jumped the gap. Jim straightened and ran forward to meet him. As the two large men crashed into each other, Blair was forcibly reminded of nature documentaries with two Bighorn rams slamming headfirst into each other during mating season. That would make him the... 

That thought was entirely too accurate for Blair's comfort and he hurriedly suppressed it, carefully edging to one side to avoid the two struggling men as the battle came closer. He didn't even want to _think_ about why he was getting hard. 

* * *

Jim roared and slammed into the other sentinel. They grappled furiously with each other, hands shifting, reaching for pressure points, looking for leverage, straining to unbalance and topple the other fighter. 

If Krycek was slowed down by only having one arm, Jim couldn't tell. He moved slick as an eel within Jim's grasp and his one hand jabbed painfully wherever he could reach. Jim's blows fell hard and accurate against Krycek, who barely winced; and Jim realized that, just like himself, Krycek had his dials down and wasn't registering the pain. 

As a matter of fact, Krycek seemed to be enjoying himself. Jim could smell the adrenaline/fear pouring off of him, but that didn't jibe with the gleeful excitement shining from those glassy green eyes or the expression of hungry anticipation. Krycek body-slammed him again and Jim stumbled backwards, bracing himself just in time for another slam. 

Another grapple and this time Jim heard the excited panting in his ears, saw the dilated pupils, smelled the pheromones. He knew before he felt Krycek's erection that the man was sexually aroused. What he hadn't realized was that he was in the same condition. Krycek's thigh slipped between his legs and Jim grunted as a sharp burst of sexual pleasure ran through him. Krycek leered and rubbed against him. 

With all his strength, Jim slipped his hands between them and pushed Krycek away, his erection throbbing and displeased with the sudden lack of stimulation. What the hell was happening here? 

Reading Jim's confused expression, Krycek said, "It's the bonding. It's already started. Whichever one of us wins gets to bond with the guide. This," Krycek cupped his own hard-on and shivered, "this is just getting us ready." 

Eyes gone cruel and calculating, Krycek continued, "I'm going to win and I'm going to shove my cock so far up Sandburg's ass that it'll wipe out any memories he has of you. What do you think about that, Ellison?" 

Despite knowing Krycek was trying to goad him into making a foolish move, rage overwhelmed Jim at the thought of the other sentinel touching Blair. He jumped forward and threw a hard chop to the center of Krycek's throat. 

Krycek twisted and brought his false arm up to block. The sharp crack against Jim's forearm hurt like hell, and he kept a wary eye on the prosthetic, avoiding the slightly slow, clumsy blocks. Jim was the aggressor, pressing the attack, and Krycek fell backwards step by step. 

Krycek was one step from the edge. Jim relaxed ever-so-slightly in anticipation of victory and that's when Krycek attacked. A swift kick connected with Jim's upper thigh and staggered him. The follow-up kick barely missed his knee, hitting just above, and Jim's leg crumpled and he fell hard against the metal of the boxcar roof. 

Cursing himself, Jim rolled back and twisted to this side and that to avoid the sharp kicks aimed at him. A few landed painfully, but he ignored them and kept moving. A quick look back told him they were getting much too close to Blair. With a burst of energy, he rolled up and started to stand. 

Krycek was right there, swinging, and Jim moved to block it, not realizing until too late that it was a feint. He ducked and got his shoulder up in time to catch the blow from the prosthesis that would have crushed his skull. He fell, struggled to get up... 

...when Blair yelled frantically, "Jim! Get _DOWN!_ " 

Responding instantly to the note of terror, Jim flattened and rolled, just in time to catch a glimpse of the tunnel rushing forward and swallowing them in darkness. 

* * *

Blair strained to see in the dark. The roar of the train was so loud in the enclosed space that he knew he couldn't hear anything. But somewhere on this roof two men were battling for their lives. 

He'd watched the tunnel approaching and realized the two men fighting hadn't seen it. When Jim went down and Krycek followed him, facing towards the back of the train, standing over him and kicking, Blair had held his breath. Until Jim tried to stand up and Blair realized he'd be hit by the tunnel edge as well. 

He'd yelled out a warning and Jim had fallen flat instantly. Unfortunately, Krycek had done the same thing. 'Have to give him credit for great survival instincts,' Blair thought bitterly, as he waited for the train to emerge from the tunnel. 

Then they were out, and Blair saw the two struggling figures in the dim light. One figure sat up and Blair was horrified to recognize Krycek's silhouette. Those were Jim's hands weakly pawing at Krycek's shoulders, and Jim's legs kicking ineffectually. 

*//Mating/bonding display of sentinels nearing completion. Choice made. Chosen sentinel in danger. Protect the sentinel.//* 

Blair felt a cold rage. 'No. Not acceptable.' Swaying with the train's movements, he stood up. 

* * *

Krycek tightened the grip of his thighs around Ellison's struggling body, riding his desperate bucking with ease, his one hand firmly clamped around Ellison's throat, pressing on the jugular vein. 

Ellison's face was bright red and the despair in his eyes reflected his awareness that he had lost. Krycek ground his erection into Ellison's, shivering with pleasure, and whispered, "I win; you lose. The guide is mine!" 

Defiance and rage flashed in Ellison's eyes and he struggled harder for a moment, but he was already beginning to lose consciousness. Krycek leaned back and swung the prosthetic like a club, clipping Ellison's cheekbone and slamming his head to the side. Ellison grunted with pain. Krycek pulled his arm back for another blow. 

Suddenly, his world exploded in dull agony and, as he crumpled and fell to the side, he realized Sandburg had kicked him in the lower spine. He caught a quick glimpse of Sandburg's furious face and a boot aimed at his head as he frantically rolled out of the way. 

'Not fair,' he thought bitterly. 'I was winning. You were mine.' The sharp stab of betrayal surprised him, but he was too busy avoiding Sandburg's boots to dwell on it. Lowering the threshold of sensation to dull the pain, Krycek swung up to a crouching position and suddenly there was no train under his left heel. As Sandburg kicked out to knock him off, Krycek grabbed wildly at his foot and fell. 

He slammed into the side of the train, bounced, and slammed again. Head flung back, he stared upwards at Sandburg, who was hanging off the train, held only by Ellison's arm around his waist. 'There's still a chance to win,' he realized gleefully. 

*//Adrenaline surge. Acquire the guide. Protect the guide.//* 

Tightening his grip around Sandburg's ankle, he brought his feet up to brace against the train and pulled. Sandburg yelled, "Jim!" as he slid forward several inches. Krycek took a quick look over his shoulder at the passing terrain and prepared to land, planning to cushion as much of the frailer guide as he could. 

He looked back up and was struck by the identical determined, enraged expressions facing him. Then Sandburg began kicking with his free leg at Krycek's hand. Krycek grunted with the pain and again lowered his touch threshold, but he could tell his hand was slipping and the look on Ellison's face said that he was never letting go. 

He couldn't risk damage to his only remaining hand. With a scream of outrage and loss, Krycek let go. 

* * *

Krycek went flying off into the darkness and Jim desperately hauled Blair up. Staring out behind them, he watched the falling figure land and roll. One last glimpse of enraged, vicious green eyes and Jim bared his teeth in satisfaction. ' _My_ guide, asshole!' 

*//Rival sentinel defeated and run off. Chosen guide acquired. Bonding/mating will commence immediately.//* 

"Jim?" came Blair's muffled voice. "You can let go of me now." 

Jim discovered he had Blair crushed up against him, arms around his guide like steel bands. He could smell the fear and adrenaline pouring off of Blair and his heart was beating like a triphammer. Abruptly, he realized his erection was throbbing where it pressed into Blair's hip and, before he could stop himself, his hips bucked and he almost moaned from the jolt of pleasure that shot through him. This was the bonding. This was what Krycek had almost stolen from him. This was his _guide_. 

"No," he said slowly, "I don't think I can, Chief." 

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Krycek slammed his fist furiously into the ground and rolled up into a standing position, staring after the train disappearing into the distance. He couldn't believe how badly he'd miscalculated. He'd underestimated Ellison - not to mention Sandburg - the worst kind of rookie mistake. He'd lost his chance at the guide, since there was zero possibility that those two weren't bonding right now. 

*//Sentinel defeated. Preliminary guide imprinting wiped. Bonding imperative deactivated.//* 

Well, that was that, then. Ruthlessly suppressing his disappointment, Krycek adjusted his hard-on and winced. He needed to get back to D.C. where he could go to ground, but maybe there'd be time to find somebody to take care of this. He momentarily flashed on Sandburg's beautiful mouth and cursed again. 

With a quick glance up at the dark sky where vigilant eyes lurked and a one-fingered salute to the black-lunged bastard, Krycek turned and began jogging back towards the lights of the city. 

* * *

Blair's head shot up, eyes wide and startled. As he shifted, his crotch pressed against Jim, drawing a hiss from the man. Involuntarily, Jim's pelvis jerked upwards and a reluctant moan escaped Blair's mouth as their erections rubbed together. 

"Oh God, Sandburg," Jim groaned and rolled on top of Blair. Everywhere their bodies touched tingled with pleasure and his cock twitched with eagerness as he began pounding his hips again and again into Blair's answering hardness. He couldn't believe how good this felt. 

Blair stared up at Jim, not quite able to comprehend the sight of Jim Ellison humping frantically against him. They were out in the suburbs now, but there was enough light from passing streetlights and buildings that he could see Jim, whose eyes were vague and unfocused. Blair realized that Jim was out of it, drunk on the sensations that also shivered through his own body. Great. That meant it was up to Blair to hit the brakes. 

"Jim," he gasped, "it's the bond making us feel like this. Stop. Stop!" 

Jim's movements didn't falter, but awareness crept back into his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock. I figured that out already." 

"Well then, stop it. This won't work, Jim. You and I are straight. You don't want this. You really don't." Blair was finding it harder and harder to speak coherently. The friction of Jim's cock against his, even through their jeans, was incredible. 

Jim looked down at Blair, face bleak, and panted, "Krycek isn't the only one after us. These men are well-organized, highly-trained, probably government-backed. If they catch us, they'll force you to bond with someone else." His arms tightened. "I can't let that happen." 

Blair stared up at Jim, realizing... "You _want_ this bond." 

"Yes," Jim hissed. "Oh God, yes. Can't you feel it? This is the way it's supposed to be, sentinel and guide together." Jim dropped his head to clumsily rub against Blair's hair. "It'll be okay," he whispered. "Just relax." He laughed bitterly. "Besides, I don't think I _can_ stop. Tell me it's okay, Chief. Tell me you're okay with this." 

Blair closed his eyes. This wasn't okay. People didn't change their orientation just like that. Studies showed that human beings were often flexible and willing to experiment, but for the long-term, they invariably chose a mate according to their primary orientation. Jim was too caught up in the moment to understand this, but Blair knew there would be a backlash afterwards. He just hoped their friendship would survive it. 

He opened his eyes and smiled reassuringly up at Jim's tense face. "It's okay, Jim. The bonding... it's okay." 

*//Awareness and response to bonding signals. Guide willing to bond. Bonding process activated.//* 

Jim moaned with relief and dropped the discipline he'd needed to carry on the conversation with Blair. Surrendering to his sentinel instincts, he concentrated on the urgent need to claim his guide. Jim's hands fumbled frantically at Blair's pants. "Gotta, Chief," he growled. "Sorry. Gotta." 

Blair's cock hurt, it was so hard. He could feel the bonding urge himself now as his entire being focused on Jim. What must it be like for a sentinel? He raised his hips and let Jim slide off his pants and boots. He shivered at the feeling of Jim pulling off his backpack, then his T-shirt, and running frantic, gentle hands along his torso and down to his crotch. The roof of the boxcar was rough enough to make him wince and Jim hurriedly pushed the discarded clothing underneath him. 

Jim moved down and inhaled the scent of arousal, recognizing at an instinctual level the scent of his mate. He nuzzled Blair's erection and stretched out his tongue for Blair's taste. 

Jim vaguely realized that it would never have occurred to him that another guy's cock could taste good, but somehow, Blair just tasted _right,_ Blair tasted _wonderful._ And if he opened his mouth and sucked on it, then he got even more taste. He moaned with hunger and then realized he could hear Blair moaning, too. 

In fact, Blair was crying out and writhing under Jim's mouth. The fear smell had dissipated, replaced with overwhelming, luscious pheromones and Blair's heartbeat was racing for entirely different reasons. His guide was enjoying this and the last small piece of Jim Ellison which had worried that he was forcing an unwilling Blair, relaxed and fell away. 

Suddenly, he had to see Blair, to look him in the face. He moved up, nuzzling the fur on Blair's chest, and settled into place on top of him, sighing with pleasure as his cock once more came into contact with his guide's body. Jim smoothed the dark, curly hair out of Blair's face and ran his fingers through it, enjoying the silky texture. He could see every pore on Blair's face, every fleck of those blue eyes, every downy hair and the heavier beard stubble just beneath the skin, the creases of his lips. Blair's lips looked so soft. Jim leaned down to taste and slipped his tongue inside. Blair. 

*//Permanent imprinting of chosen guide successfully completed. Pressure to bond increased.//* 

"Aaaah!" Jim reared up in sudden, excruciating pain. It felt like lightning had struck his body and then raced along his nerves to pool at his groin. Hard as he had been before, now his cock felt twice as swollen. With rising urgency, Jim knew he had to... 

"What's wrong, Jim? What's the matter?" came Blair's frantic voice. "Where are you hurt?" 

Jim's eyes snapped open and focused on Blair. _Guide._

'Shit!' thought Blair as Jim's eyes blazed down at him, hot and feral. There was not a trace of the calm, sane friend left in Jim's face, only an animal urgency. Jim's hand came between their bodies, fumbling at his zipper. Then Blair's legs were abruptly pulled up and he felt Jim's cock pushing forcefully at his entrance. 

"Stop, Jim!" Blair panted. This was too sudden, too harsh. Instinctively, he began to struggle and Jim's grip tightened. Blair grunted in pain, "Jim, please stop!" 

Jim whined in frustration and pain. 

"Lube.... We need something or you're gonna hurt me bad." 

Incredibly, Jim heard him. He froze and then lifted up on arms that trembled with tension. "Hu-hurry," he gasped. 

Blair took one look at the strain on Jim's face and rolled over, reaching for his backpack. Tearing through it frantically and swearing, he found a bottle of sunscreen. That would have to be enough. Terrified that Jim's control would snap, he opened it and shook a huge blob onto his palm. Reaching down, he rubbed it around his asshole and got some inside. With the excess on his hand, he quickly smoothed it onto Jim's cock. 

Blair's hand on his cock was too much for Jim and, with a scream that could have come from the panther, he grabbed Blair. 

Well, that was obviously all the prep he was going to get. Blair took a deep breath as Jim once more hauled his legs up and apart and positioned himself. "Mine," Jim growled and pushed himself in. Blair grunted at the sudden pain and then he screamed. 

*//Sentinel/guide physical connection established. First stage bonding initiated. Psycho-physical boundaries between sentinel and guide shut down. Extreme stimulation of pleasure centers initiated to immobilize sentinel and guide during bonding process. Permanent biological changes necessary to support sentinel/guide bonding initiated.//* 

The physical penetration was nothing compared to the sudden assault on his mind. Barriers Blair never knew existed simply fell apart like tissue paper, and suddenly Jim was there inside his head. He could feel what Jim felt, and the intensity of sensation was so extreme that pleasure became pain and Blair convulsed, his body and limbs twitching and his eyes rolling back in his head. For the first time ever, he experienced the beginning of a zone-out as he gratefully sank into oblivion. 

For Jim, the pleasure that hit him the moment penetration occurred was bearable, but only just. His sentinel brain was capable of accepting the input without zoning out, but it was more than he'd ever felt before. Waves of physical bliss poured over him and his hips continued to pump frantically, seeking to intensify it. 

He felt the connection with Blair form, as well as Blair's inability to process the sensation. Unable to stop the frantic movements of his body, and reeling under the physical pleasure, he retained enough presence of mind to feel relief when Blair lost consciousness. 

Then the bonding urge overwhelmed him and Jim Ellison became nothing more than an animal rutting frantically in the body of his mate. 

*//Major restructuring of sentinel/guide neural pathways initiated. Dormant sections of brain activated. Brain wave patterns synchronized.//* 

Jim could feel the changes taking place - it was an itchy, crawling feeling in his skull that echoed in Blair's - but he was indifferent to it. All that mattered was the incredible bliss of his cock as he rode Blair's body. 

Rising and falling over Blair, moaning helplessly, his entire attention focused on the hot, tight feeling of Blair's ass gripping the length of his cock as he slid in and out. It took a while to become aware that no matter how hard and fast he thrust, the pleasure wouldn't build into climax, but hovered at the edge of unbearable rapture. Stopping his thrusts hurt, so he quickly resumed; but moving slowly, continuously, sensuously, gave just as much pleasure. 

*//Heightened focus on guide necessary to facilitate restructuring of brain pathways and establish connection. Pleasure reinforcement activated, with elevated stimulus of pleasure center during increased focus on guide.//* 

Monitoring Blair in his unconscious state made him notice that the pleasure increased the more he opened his senses to Blair, taking him in on all levels. Jim happily soaked his senses in Blair and reveled in the rising ecstasy. 

*//Sufficient synapses activated in guide to process higher stimulus. Protective unconsciousness released.//* 

As Blair slowly began regaining consciousness, the first thing he was aware of was a loud roaring and shaking and the chill wind whipping at him, except for the warmth covering his torso. Then all that was forgotten as he felt the incredible pleasure playing over his nerves. It began at his core and spread out in waves that rippled along his nerves. Blair gasped and moaned. As he became more aware, he felt the invader plunging in and out of his body. His body began to respond and move, to demand a deeper invasion, while his arms and legs clung to prevent escape. 

The dual sensations of his own pleasure in being invaded and the even more intense pleasure radiating from the cock spearing him were overwhelming and he only gradually began to realize that he was feeling Jim's pleasure. His eyes flew open. "Jim?" 

The sentinel lifted his head to look down at his guide. His face was slack with pleasure, his eyes half-closed and dreamy, his mouth red and wet from where he was sucking on Blair's neck. "Hmmm, Blair," he murmured happily and bent down to kiss Blair. 

With incredible willpower, Blair turned his head to avoid the kiss. Jim happily began sucking on Blair's earlobe instead. 'Damn, that felt good!' "Jim! Jim, man! Are you okay?" 

"Yeeeah, `m fine, Blair. Feel fantastic! So do you - I can feel you, Blair. You feel so goood. Gonna make you feel better...." Jim changed the angle of penetration and brushed even harder against Blair's prostate. The instant jolt of pleasure caught Blair by surprise and he threw his head back and moaned. "Yeah, that's it, Blair. You moan for meee..." Jim purred happily and carefully aimed for the same spot again and again, making Blair shiver and gasp. 

Jim looked down on the man in his arms, his partner, his guide. Blair's face was taut with ecstasy. "God, so beautiful. Why didn't I ever see that before? `M so stupid." 

"You didn't see it `cause you're straight!" Blair panted, "We're both straight, Jim. This isn't right..." 

Jim's face tightened and he thrust harder, feeling fierce satisfaction as Blair's attention turned inward to the ecstasy Jim was making him feel. "Don't care. Don't care. S'too good, Blair. Wanna fuck you. Wanna fuck you forever." Needing to silence his guide's protests, Jim captured Blair's mouth in a deep kiss. 

Closing his eyes, letting himself fall into the kiss and the sensations overwhelming him, Blair's last coherent thought was, 'And when this is over?' Then he was drowning and all that mattered was holding onto his sentinel. 

Jim felt Blair's surrender and cried out triumphantly. 'Yes! My guide, my guide, all mine.' 

As the two men continued rutting on top of the speeding train, the darkness grew lighter and dawn began to spread out over the plains. Fingers of palest peach and pink spread out over the sky, coloring the few small clouds on the horizon. Beneath the continuous rumble of the train came the sound of birds waking up and greeting the day. 

Indifferently, Jim's senses took in the beauty around him. He saw the dawn colors turn into bright blue, heard the singing of the birds, saw the rolling hills that they passed by so quickly. He even vaguely noticed the small road that ran parallel to the tracks, with occasional traffic even this early in the morning. Part of him recognized the danger from the people pointing from the pacing cars, the rest of him was unconcerned as he bent back down to kiss the man he'd been fucking and becoming a part of for the past hour. This was the only thing that mattered. 

*//Pathways in place and activated. Sentinel bonding nearing completion. Preparations for release begun. Sentinel orgasm initiated.//* 

Both Jim and Blair felt the change, an odd sense of loosening and gradual expansion of sensation, as Jim grunted and began to speed up. They both felt the increasing build-up and realized that orgasm was suddenly possible. Gone was the slow, easy fucking as Blair frantically raised his hips to Jim's agitated thrusting. 

"Oh God. Oh God," Blair cried out, as he felt the intensity of Jim's orgasm begin to sweep over him, more powerful than anything he could ever have dreamed. He threw back his head and screamed as the ecstasy blew through him, so strong that he was afraid he couldn't contain it all and would explode from it. 

Jim reared up on his arms, eyes devouring Blair's joy, and shouted his triumph to the skies as he shook in the consummation of the bond, finally and irrevocably claiming his guide. 

Then he collapsed on top of him. 

*//Sentinel bonding complete. Guide bonding activated.//* 

Jim lay there, limp and enjoying the afterglow, when he became aware that he was feeling more than his own exhaustion and soreness. Something was wrong with Blair. Shaking his head to clear it, he asked, "What is it?" 

Blair's face was pale as he grimaced with pain. "I don't know. It hurts, Jim. It hurts." 

*//Sentinel libido suppressed. Protective instincts activated. Protect the guide.//* 

'Oh God.' Jim pulled out and got to his knees, taking his weight off his guide. Blair's legs were cramped and stiff from the length of time he'd spent clutching Jim between his thighs. Jim helped ease each leg down and began massaging Blair's thighs, to work out the kinks. 

*//Pressure to bond increased.//* 

Blair bit his lip and tried not to cry out from the pain. Jim's soothing hands were helping his muscle cramps, but didn't touch the real pain. It had come right on the heels of that incredible orgasm, starting as a slight discomfort, but was growing quickly growing in urgency. 

Jim looked up from his massaging and took in Blair's trembling form. "Is this helping, Chief?" 

"No," Blair admitted. "It's getting worse." 

Jim sniffed the air and comprehension dawned on his face. He could smell his own semen, but only the faintest traces of Blair's. He looked down at his cock, swinging heavily between his legs and then over at Blair, whose cock still stood angry and reddened. "You haven't come yet," he stated. 

"W-what? Yeah, I did. It was incredible, Jim." 

"No, Blair. That was my orgasm. You haven't had yours yet. That's what's hurting." 

Blair ran his hand over his cock and belly to confirm that there was no come. Just touching his cock sent a sharp pain through him. "Oh God, Jim...." 

Tentatively, Jim took Blair's cock in his hand and began pumping him. Blair jerked and moaned, "No, no. Too rough." 

Jim took a deep breath. Blair needed to come. 'You can do this,' he told himself sternly. 'Only an hour ago, there was nothing you wanted more.' Before he could back out, he leaned down and began sucking on Blair's cock. 

Blair cried out and desperate hands clutched Jim's head. 

*//Pressure to bond increased.//* 

Jim sucked grimly, trying not to choke, as Blair began bucking into his mouth. The feeling of another man's cock in his mouth was disconcerting; although, after a minute, he grudgingly admitted that Blair did taste pretty good. Then he realized the hands on his head were trying to push him away instead of pulling him closer. He opened his mouth and let Blair's cock fall away. "What?" 

"It's not working, Jim. Still hurts...still hurts." Their eyes met and Blair gasped, "The bond - it's not complete yet." 

'Oh God.' Jim swallowed hard and nodded. Looking around, he spotted the bottle of sunscreen and reached for it. 

"Sorry, Jim," Blair whispered miserably. If this need was what Jim had felt earlier, no wonder he hadn't been able to stop - the need was excruciating. The small part of him that blamed Jim for being out of control let go of the resentment. Jim couldn't help it. Jim hadn't wanted to hurt him. It was the bond. 

"Not your fault, Sandburg. You think I don't know that?" Jim slipped off his pants and picked up the sunscreen again. He poured some out and slathered Blair's cock with it, then he reached behind and lubed himself. Lying down next to Blair, he put his head down on his arms and spread his legs apart. 

Blair weakly heaved himself up and tried to roll over onto Jim. He couldn't quite make it, and fell back. Panting, he tried again. In his exhausted state and with the numbness of his legs, he just couldn't do it. Frustration swept over him and he closed his eyes against the prickling tears. "Jim, I can't. Sorry...I can't." 

*//Pressure to bond increased.//* 

Jim turned his head back to look at Blair and realized that Blair wasn't physically capable. Exhausted as he was himself, Blair was worse off. He looked at Blair's self-recriminating face and reached out a hand to gently push a curl out of his face. With an effort, he smiled as Blair's eyes opened, shiny with unshed tears of pain. "Don't worry, Chief. I'll take care of you." 

"Even this?" Blair asked bitterly. 

Jim tugged hard on the curl and this time his smile was more genuine. "Hey, even this. You did the same for me. Remember?" 

Blair searched Jim's face intently and relaxed, smiling back. "Yeah, okay." Suddenly, he jerked as a spasm of pain struck him. "Jim!" 

Jim swung up and over, straddling Blair's body. Not allowing himself time to think, he grabbed Blair's cock, steadying it as he positioned himself and sank down on it. To his shock, Blair's hands clamped down tight on his hips, holding him captive to Blair's wild-eyed, forceful thrust upwards. Rearing back, hissing at the pain of the too-fast intrusion, he was completely unprepared for something worse than pain. 

*//Sentinel/guide connection re-established. Second-stage bonding initiated. Psycho-emotional boundaries between guide and sentinel shut down. Extreme increase in endorphin release initiated to immobilize guide and sentinel during bonding process. Permanent psycho-emotional changes, necessary to support sentinel/guide bonding, initiated.//* 

The barrier that separated him from the world shredded and Jim was suddenly, horribly exposed. Every repressed memory, every humiliation and grief, every cherished moment flashed by as if he were a drowning man. 

* * *

Suckling on warm, rubbery nipple. ~~~ Big, strong arms swoop him up into the air. He giggles. "Daddy!" ~~~ The little face is red and scrunched up. "Mommy, can we keep him?" ~~~ "Your mother has decided to leave us. You're both going to have to grow up now." Stevie bursts into tears and Jim shushes him gently. He's just a little boy. ~~~ In the dream, he's frantically searching through the house, "Mom? Mom!" 

* * *

_No!_ He didn't want to relive this. Shrinking from his own and Blair's judgment, Jim started to lift himself up, to separate them and stop this memory rape. And, while Blair's hard grip still held him in place, preventing him from physically escaping, he felt something -- _...Blair? Jim!_ \-- seeping into his brain, crawling around and making itself at home. _No!_ "No, no, no...." 

"Jim!" Blair wailed at the incipient loss, his sharp sense of abandonment traveling across the growing bond and piercing Jim to his core. Jim froze, the inability to do that to his guide, to Blair, flooding his mind and stopping his struggle. "Jim, move!" 

Too tired and shaken to be capable of much, Jim began rocking back and forth. It was enough. Blair moaned with relief and transmitted his rising pleasure through the bond. The burn of penetration gradually subsided and, although Jim's own cock remained stubbornly limp, sharing Blair's enjoyment felt good. It just wasn't enough to distract Jim from what was happening. 

* * *

"...people are going to think you're a freak! You understand? Huh? Is that what you want?" ~~~ "Whoever gets the highest math score will go with me to see the Jaguars play." ~~~ He bites his lip and moans a little. This is the best thing ever. He doesn't hear anything until the door opens and he looks up into Sally's stunned face. ~~~ Touchdown! We won! He cheers with his teammates and wishes Dad could have seen it. ~~~ Feels almost like he's drowning in rage, seeing Dad's disappointment and Stevie's glee. He clenches his fists to keep from doing something stupid. 

* * *

Blair writhed beneath Jim, eyes closed to concentrate on the dual sensations. Not being a sentinel, Blair's pleasure was less intense. Nevertheless, there was a sharpness and clarity to his senses that was entirely new and delightful. Blair moaned and thrust up into Jim's tight channel. _'Oh God, so good!'_

Still, it was only background noise compared to the other. Pictures, memories, emotions flooded Blair - everything he'd always wanted to share with Jim - and he smiled happily, embracing their growing intimacy. 

*//Anomalous reaction in sentinel noted. Increased adrenaline production noted. Non-acceptance of emotional bonding noted. Further increase of endorphins.//* 

Jim shuddered and hung on, grimly fulfilling his duty as the memories crashed over him. 

* * *

"Yeah, I signed the papers this morning." He smiles at the sharp intake of his dad's breath over the phone line. ~~~ He carefully aims and fires. The man collapses--a dead weight of meat--his first kill. For one dizzying second, Jim thinks he just might throw up. ~~~ The jungle's too loud and it reeks and insects swarm like piranhas. The guy in the red face paint is back again, jabbering away, shoving a bowl of foul-smelling liquid in his face. ~~~ "Captain James Ellison. O.D.A. 731. You my relief?" ~~~ He wakes up smiling and reaches out to his lover. "Lilah?" ~~~ It's been two months and no word. In his heart, he knows Jack's dead. ~~~ Carolyn's face glows as she looks up at him and he breaks into a helpless, happy grin. He takes her smaller hand in his and they turn towards the minister. ~~~ Looking at her tense, rigid back, he finally allows himself to know they're not going to make it. 

* * *

Gradually, Jim became aware that not all the memories were his own. Like an echo behind his, Blair's memories were offered up to him. 

* * *

He runs through the sea of legs, wailing, "Nami? Nami?" Suddenly, he hears her voice and he's saved. "Nami!" ~~~ "We're moving next week." "Don' wanna!" "Learn to detach with love, Blair." ~~~ He stares up indignantly as the teacher tells him he's too young to have read Huckleberry Finn. The other kids are laughing. ~~~ "Shut up, kid. Don't bother your mother and me." ~~~ "Do you think she's actually coming back for the kid?" ~~~ "Swami Brahmananda is such a spiritual being, Blair. I have to teach you this incredible chant we learned. Take a deep breath..." ~~~ "...and all forms of loving are divine in origin. Just remember to keep yourself safe and use condoms, Sweetie." His mother beams happily at him, duty fulfilled. "Sure, Naomi. So... I have a question about anal sex." Naomi gulps. ~~~ "Oh, honey!" Naomi looks so disappointed with his black eye and cut lip. He sullenly pulls away from her, not about to tell her what those boys were saying about his mom. ~~~ Waving the letter ecstatically, he yells, "I got in! I got in!" Naomi hugs him and tells him how proud she is. This is the happiest moment of his entire life. ~~~ He's horny and desperate, but none of these girls will even _talk_ to him. ~~~ These Kombai aren't quaint natives, but real warriors with his death in their eyes. Panicking, he turns to run, trips, and falls in the mud. The laughter is a gift from Heaven; he fucking knows how to play _this_ game. ~~~ He stares down at the journal with stunned disbelief. His article is prominently displayed with his professor's name on it. ~~~ Disappointed, he gathers his papers together. His thesis advisor refuses to acknowledge sentinels as a valid thesis topic. Blair knows it's a subject ripe for further research. He wants this one. 

* * *

Slowly, with growing curiosity, Jim began to reach out and probe those events that concerned him. He could feel Blair doing the same, then it began - he experienced himself through Blair's eyes. 

* * *

He's looking up into the cop's angry, desperate face, feeling the joy of scientific vindication. He smothers a hysterical giggle. A real sentinel! Finally! "Hey, Joe Friday, relax. Okay?" ~~~ "I'm not really a cop! I was lying! I'm an anthropologist." Oh man, where are you, Jim? ~~~ Shit! Shit! Shit! He hears Sandburg's voice pleading and runs faster. Kincaid's getting away! ~~~ "One week, and I promise, I _promise,_ we'll be out of your hair. Come on. _One_ week, man." And the tough guy crumbles like a cookie. ~~~ "Come and get it! Eggs are almost done, scrambled firm just the way you like them. Right?" He's trying not to laugh at Sandburg's little snow job. ~~~ Gun in hand, he searches the trashed apartment. "Blair?" Silence. ~~~ "You suck! Do you think you can be me? When's my birthday? Huh?" Furious, mind going into hyper-drive, Blair knows it can't end like this. It can't. ~~~ "Now I know what it's like to be you!" Blair is jazzed. He nailed those guys! Jim rolls his eyes. Just great. From desk jockey to adrenaline junky. "I'll drive, Conan." ~~~ "Blair... I've never... I mean, you'd be the first and... " Blair looks into Maya's glowing, trusting face and he can't _do_ this. ~~~ The scent on the champagne glass is intoxicating. He doesn't want to believe that he's nothing more than an animal reacting to pheromones. ~~~ "I'm standing at the edge of a cliff. If I go forward, I'll die." Stillness overwhelms him. In that moment, he knows who he is. ~~~ He's never seen Jim like this--so focused, moving like a predator. This is the natural sentinel. He can't take his eyes off of him. ~~~ Jim chortles and turns the page. Blair was a damn cute little kid and Naomi's fond recollections are worth months of blackmail material. ~~~ What the hell is Naomi doing up in Jim's bedroom? That's... that's just _wrong!_ ~~~ Jim steps out of the car, following Blair's voice in his ear. Right. They can do this. He trips. _Shit!_ ~~~ Oh no, oh no, not gonna work here. But... but Jim's so _sure._ Slowly, Blair lets go of the gun and begins to clap. ~~~ He struggles against Sandburg's grip and yells. Incacha was a great man among his people. He deserves the last protection Enqueri can give him. ~~~ He feels cold all over. But it's better to know, isn't it? What Sandburg really thinks of him? He continues reading. ~~~ 'I can't believe he read my dissertation. I _asked_ him not to do that; I _told_ him it would invalidate the findings.' ~~~ The spotted jaguar's in Sandburg's office. Jim blinks at the blonde answering the door, turns and leaves. ~~~ Jim walks out the door, leaving Blair standing there gaping at the boxes. _Out?_ Just like that? ~~~ He stares down, horrified, at the body floating face down in the fountain. He stumbles through the water and pulls Sandburg out. 'This can't be happening. This can't be happening...' ~~~ He's not quite grounded yet, buzzed on being alive. "Come on in, man. The water's nice." But Jim's shaking his head; he's not ready. ~~~ He watches Jim, who's intent on following his visions with Alex. 'You'll go there for her, but not me?' ~~~ Staring, dumb-founded, at the television, where Sandburg is committing academic suicide, he feels a sense of everything shattering into pieces, paying no attention to the small, petty, joyful part of himself that realizes he's been saved. _He_ won't be the one paying the price. ~~~ Sitting in the office, staring into a drawer crammed full of articles that need to be boxed or tossed, it's suddenly real. Because the door is closed, he allows himself to grieve, hot tears leaking onto the blotter and smearing the ink on notes he'll never need now. ~~~ Blair watches Jim peer out the window at the black vans covering the entrances, feeling terrified and sick to his stomach. Jim is every inch a Sentinel right now, hyper-alert and focused on survival. In a burst of insight, Blair knows exactly what the future holds and that Jim will try to protect him from it. ~~~ It's dark in the baggage compartment and it's only his sentinel sight that allows him to see the tired lines on his partner's sleeping face. He knows he should be strong enough to do this without Blair, but he's so glad he's not alone. For a moment, he's furious with Blair for being so _necessary._ ~~~ Jim is pouring himself into Blair, everything he has is Blair's. In return, Blair protects and grounds him so he can fly high. Oh God, he's flying so high.... ~~~ Blair knows Jim now, all of him -- his flaws, his strengths, his innate nobility. Even now, he's taking care of Blair, despite his own discomfort and vulnerability. Blair's heart aches for him; he's so proud of him. God, he fucking _cherishes_ this man! 

* * *

Staring down at Blair, Jim felt intense gratitude for his guide's generosity of soul. Even when Blair got irritated with him, it didn't make a difference in the quality of his respect, acceptance, and affection for Jim. For the first time in his life, Jim felt completely accepted for himself, rather than for what he could offer. The wary, guarded part of him that expected abandonment, that expected Blair to use him - even after Blair's public announcement of being a fraud, Jim realized with shame - that part of him finally gave up and accepted Blair's commitment to him. 

*//Endorphins effective. Lowered heart and adrenaline rates noted. Acceptance of bonding noted.//* 

Blair's eyes opened and met his gaze, face calm and peaceful. Jim caught his breath as a wave of fierce devotion came flooding through the bond. Clumsily, he sent back his own feelings for Blair and knew, from the surge in emotion and the light shining from Blair's eyes, that it was received. 

Wanting to convey more and not having the words, Jim reached out to cup Blair's face for a moment before running hands down his chest, thumbs gently stroking Blair's nipples. Feeling unexpectedly gratified when Blair threw his head back and moaned, Jim continued his caresses and varied the speed of his rocking, searching for the best rhythm, monitoring Blair's feelings through the bond. This was his guide he was pleasing and Jim found his own pleasure in experiencing Blair's. 

Rather than the brutal ecstasy of earlier, this was sweet and languid, a loving embrace rather than a hot fuck. Jim reveled in it, feeling all the cold, lonely places in his soul slowly warm in the caring presence of his guide. _Blair._

Every choice he'd made, every attempt to do the right thing, to protect and serve, had been a search, a striving for this very thing. And here he'd found it, completely unexpectedly, in the arms of Blair Sandburg. This was coming home at last. 

*//Heightened focus on sentinel necessary to facilitate restructuring of brain pathways and establish connection. Pleasure reinforcement activated, with elevated release of endorphins during increased focus on sentinel.//* 

Blair was in heaven. He discovered that the more he opened himself up to Jim, focusing the totality of his empathy on Jim, the greater his pleasure became. The discovery of Jim's feelings for him, the warmth and awe, humbled him and made him fiercely protective of his sentinel. Jim would never be alone again, never doubt himself again, because Blair would be there to reassure him. And _Blair_ would never be alone again either. He was startled to realize how much he wanted this... this marriage of souls... to be one and never separated... to be one with Jim. _Jim._

*//Pathways in place and activated. Guide bonding nearing completion. Preparations for release begun. Guide orgasm initiated.//* 

When the ending came, both reacted with a piercing regret, reluctant to give up the shared connection. Feeling his guide's growing urgency, Jim braced himself and began sliding up and down Blair's cock more vigorously. 

"Jim!" Blair threw up his hands and Jim caught them, the two men locking eyes as Jim rode Blair faster and faster. Blair thrust upward wildly, his approaching orgasm building, sweet and intense. 

Jim panted and pushed himself harder to keep up the rhythm. Eyes devouring Blair's ecstatic face, his moans, his trembling eagerness, Jim was determined to make it as good for him as he could. When the sensation peaked and Blair came, shaking and crying out Jim's name, he felt his guide's pleasure as if it were his own. 

*//Sentinel/guide bonding complete. Genetic programming deactivated and returned to dormant stage. Dormancy will continue until conditions met for next stage of sentinel evolution.//* 

* * *

Jim frowned and shifted uneasily. A growing sense of danger reached him even as he slept and he woke up. For a moment, he simply enjoyed the warm body he was nestled against, smiling as he felt the faint traces of Blair's dreaming come across the bond. Then the loud vibrations of the train registered consciously and he remembered and froze. Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed into Blair's sleeping face. 

He knew Blair's face as well as his own, but this morning he examined it as if he'd never seen it before. He'd always found Blair pleasant to look at, if he'd thought about it at all, but it was definitely a man's face - heavy-boned and bearded, nothing at all like the beautiful women he was normally attracted to. Yet he was somewhat startled to find that Blair had become beautiful to him...for no reason at all that Jim could see, except that this was _Blair_ , the man he was bonded to...for life, he realized suddenly. This was a kind of marriage and, uneasily, he began to wonder if Blair would see it that way. Was Blair even attracted to him? 

Uncomfortable at the thought, Jim set it aside and sat up, wincing at the soreness in his ass. God, he bet Blair was even worse off, remembering the enthusiasm with which he'd pounded away in him. Thinking about it actually started to arouse him, and Jim quashed those thoughts sternly. 

Stretching made him realize just how stiff his shoulder and leg were from Krycek's blows. His cheekbone throbbed painfully too. Jim pulled his bag towards him and rummaged through it. He gratefully dry-swallowed some Tylenol and thought longingly of hot coffee. Then he slowly pulled his pants on and zipped up. 

Squinting up at the sky, he estimated it was still fairly early in the morning. They hadn't been out long, then. Good...because he was willing to bet that there'd be a reception for them whenever they hit the next stop. He was relatively unconcerned about the indecent exposure and lewd public conduct charges, but he was sure that, within an hour of their fingerprints going into the system, they'd be picked up by government agents bearing federal warrants and driving black vans. Time to wake up Blair. 

"Hey, Blair, c'mon. Time to get up." He gently shook Blair's shoulder until Blair rolled over, yawning and complaining. "I know. But we have to get off the train pretty soon. People saw us and probably reported us to the local cops." 

"Oh man." Blair took the Tylenol Jim handed him. "I feel like a truck ran over me. And I reek!" 

Jim grinned. "You don't have to tell me. I've had smell dialed down since I woke up." 

For a moment, Blair smiled at Jim, then his eyes slid down and away. Blair bustled around, moving stiffly, pulling on his clothes and gathering stuff that had fallen out of his backpack, and generally not looking at Jim. 

Jim watched him, wondering if he should tell him about the king-sized hickey he had on his neck. 'Probably not a good idea,' he decided. 

Jim sighed. He couldn't feel anything over the bond beyond vague embarrassment and confusion, which he supposed was pretty close to his own feelings when he woke up. He guessed they'd have to talk about it, but not now. Getting off the train and away from potential pursuit was their first priority. 

"Got everything?" he asked. Getting a nod from Blair, he continued, "There's a long curve coming up and the train will slow down a little. It looks like a plain field, so we should be all right." 

Blair looked around at the countryside - rolling hills and fairly dense trees. Looking down over the edge of the boxcar, he thought they were speeding along pretty fast. "Will they slow down enough?" 

"We'll climb as far down the ladder as we can before jumping. Roll when you land and it should be fine," Jim reassured him. 

Blair nodded and lay down to swing his legs over the edge onto the ladder. Jim hung his sports bag over his neck, pushed it back out of his way, and prepared to follow Blair. When Blair reached the bottom, he moved as far over as he could to make room for Jim. 

When Jim thought the train had slowed as much as it was going to, he picked a nice flat area and yelled, "Jump!" Blair went first and, as soon as he was clear, Jim jumped too, landing with bent knees and rolling, groaning at the abuse his aching body was taking. An outraged yell from Blair had him up and over in a flash. "What happened?" 

"I kind of landed on one knee," Blair muttered resentfully. "I'm going to have a hell of bruise." 

Jim sighed with relief and almost laughed as Blair narrowed his eyes and irritation flowed over the bond. Huffily, he got up and started marching - well, limping - along, then he stopped and turned. "Which way, Oh Mighty Sentinel?" 

Ignoring Blair's sarcasm, Jim thought for a moment. "Well, we don't want to go back...and the cops are probably waiting for us, so we don't want to walk along the tracks. I'd guess, strike out a half mile or so and parallel the tracks. We should probably pass up the next town, but the one after that should be okay." 

"Any chance you could find us a place to bathe? I'm really understanding the concept of cleanliness is next to Godliness." 

Jim reached out with his senses. It was so much easier anchored to Blair, he realized. "I can smell water over in that direction and, from the sound of it, it's a good-sized stream." 

"Great. Let's go." Blair hesitated a moment and said, "Then I can take a look at that cut on your face." 

Blair took off in the indicated direction, with Jim following behind, frowning. He couldn't really feel Blair anymore. Somehow, Blair had managed to turn down the emotional connection. Although he missed the sense of Blair within him already, he chuckled. 

Without turning around, Blair said, "I hope that's not me you're laughing at." 

Hoping to lighten the mood, Jim joked, "Actually, Chief, I was just thinking that now _I'll_ get the chance to say, 'Turn down the dials'." 

A thin trickle of amusement came through the bond as Blair groaned, "Oh man, that's so lame. Don't tell me you've got guide envy." 

"Not hardly," Jim drawled, concentrating hard on sending affection through the link. "I don't need to now that I've got my own guide and I get to keep him." 

Blair didn't say anything, but it seemed to Jim that his step was a little lighter. Suddenly, it occurred to him to wonder if Blair was worrying about this bond thing, not knowing what Jim felt or wanted out of this whole thing. Or, the thought chilled him, maybe Blair didn't want him and didn't know how to let Jim down easy. Maybe he felt Jim should have been able to resist the bond and resented the fact that they were bonded now... Did Blair blame Jim? 

Jim reached out and gently grasped Blair's arm, turning him around. Desperately, Jim searched his eyes and slowly, so slowly, leaned down and kissed Blair for the first time since the bonding had ended. It was an experimental kiss, a question for himself as well as for Blair. Blair's lips were soft and warm and kissing him back. 'Not so different after all,' thought a bemused Jim. Relief flooded through him and he didn't know if it came from him or Blair. He broke the kiss and opened his eyes to meet Blair's. "Is this... is this all right, Blair?" he asked hesitantly. 

Blair's eyes were affectionate and a little shy, no hint of resentment or regret over the bond, and Jim felt the weight of guilt slip off his shoulders. He knew before Blair spoke that they were going to be okay. 

"Yeah, man, it's all right." 

"Are we going to do this again? The bonding, I mean?" 

Blair frowned thoughtfully. "I don't think so, Jim. Once was probably enough." 

Jim's heart sank, but if that was the way Blair wanted it... 

Blair grinned. "The sex, on the other hand, we should do as often as possible!" He snickered at the dumbfounded expression on Jim's face and whapped him hard on the arm. "Oh, come on, man, that was a total no-brainer! The best sex I ever had...and I'm gonna turn it down? Get real!" His face softened and he stared down at the ground. "Besides, it's you, you know? We belong together now. Right?" 

"Right, Chief!" Jim rubbed the sore spot on his arm, and grinned so hard his face hurt. The bond was practically vibrating with happiness. Blair beamed back and turned to keep on walking. 

Jim followed behind his bonded guide, watching Blair talk a mile a minute and wave his hands around, admiring the suddenly intriguing roll of his hips. It was a brand new day, the air smelled clean and fresh, and the sun warmed his face. They might be on their own, separated from friends and family, hunted by a powerful shadow organization, but _damn_ he felt good. 

"So, Jim... I'm thinking we need to find out more about this Consortium. Know thy enemy, you know? No way I'm letting them hurt any more sentinels. Krycek's information gives us a place to start. I've got an old friend who's a pretty good hacker and a conspiracy buff. He still owes me a favor. When we get back to civilization and pay phones, I'll give Langly a call." 

"Sure thing, Chief." Catching up to Blair, Jim cheerfully bumped shoulders. 

Without missing a beat in his step or his ongoing monologue, Blair bumped back. 

* * *

There was a knock on the door. 

"Enter." 

A tall, clean-cut man approached the desk and laid some photos down. "They've been located, sir. The satellite photos clearly indicate that the bonding has taken place." 

The man behind the desk picked up the photos to examine them and took another drag of his cigarette. The entire office was blue with smoke. "What a pity. I know you were looking forward to that yourself." 

"No longer an option, sir. Do we still want to bring him in?" 

The cigarette-smoking man narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Absolutely. His genetic material will still be useful." He continued shuffling through the photos until he stopped at one of them. 

"What do you want done with Krycek?" 

"His ambitions are becoming tedious. He played his hand on this one and lost. He needs to be shown the consequences." 

Knowle Rohrer grinned. "Permission to explain to him myself?" 

Stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray and pulling out a fresh one, the other man's smile was cold. "Certainly, Knowle. After all, he's just cost you your guide." 

* * *

End Flesh of My Flesh by Caro Dee: carodee@popullus.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
